New Beginnings
by AngeiiK
Summary: AU: After Jane's job at the NYDP doesn't go the way she had planned she transfers to the BPD for a new start and be closer to family. After Maura leaves her Abusive boyfriend she moves to Boston for a fresh start as the new chief M.E. (trigger warning: Domestic abuse & mentions of rape in police statement.) Eventual Rizzles. Give it a shot :) this summary doesn't do it justice
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warning: Domestic violence and mentions of rape.**

**disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Detective Jane Rizzoli, New York Police Department

Jane had lived in New York for 6 years, she has worked as an undercover police officer in Vice for 2 and a half years now and going out dressed as a prostitute every night was starting to get old, old men hitting on her was getting old, she felt like a piece of meat and it wasn't much better back at the precinct. All the girls in Vice were forced to walk the streets for busts and she really didn't think that was fair and at the rate she was going she would never make homicide because who hires a person who has only been a "prostitute" for 2 and a half years? No one, that's who! They all say she doesn't have enough experience but how the hell was she supposed to get experience if they never let her in on any drug busts? She was tired with wearing little skirts and heavy makeup, she was tired of the perves, she was tired of the way the men in her precinct are always treating her like she couldn't take care of herself let alone have their backs…she was just sick and tired. So she came to a decision, she needed a change, she needed to get back to her roots so back to Boston she went…and well at least her Ma would be happy about that. She would no longer have to listen to her Ma complain about her being so far away or how long the drive is or how uncomfortable the train was…but now all she had to do was tell her Captain her transfer to the Boston PD went through.

She called the police commissioner last month to tell him she would like to transfer and he said he would send in the papers when he got them all filled out; he called her this morning to tell her she would be starting in the BPD in one month so here she was, outside her Captains office about to tell him she is going to be going to join the Boston Drug and Gangs unit in one month and she would be going down to Boston next week to look for a place to live and not come back.

'Well, this should be interesting.' she thought to herself before she knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" she heard her Captain yell

"Umm Sir…"

"Ahh Rizzoli, I was just about to call you in here."

"I need to tell you something, Sir."

"Okay have a seat, Rizzoli."

She walked over to the chair in front of her Captains desk but instead of sitting she held the back of the chair and looked down at the man, she didn't want to feel small and sitting in that chair always made her feel like she was 10 and back in the principal's office and she didn't like that feeling. "No thank you, sir I would rather stand."

"Okay, have you heard back from the commissioner about your transfer request yet?"

"Yes, Sir that's what I want to talk to you about," he nodded his head and leaned back in his chair waiting for her to continue. "The commissioner called me this morning and told me the transfer went through, I'm starting at the BPD next month."

"Well that's great, Jane! But we are going to miss you here."

"Yeah, I'll miss you all too…" she let out a sigh, 'Here comes the hard part' she thought, "So sir since I'm going to be transferring I would like to go to Boston next week to find a place…"

"Of course, Rizzoli, will you be coming back after the trip or is this your goodbye?"

"Well I will be coming back to get my stuff after I find a place but I'm not sure how long that will take and I also want to get to know my new precinct and the area a bit better…I haven't been in Boston for more than 3 days in the last 4 years so I'm sure a lot has changed since then."

"Yes, I'm sure it has. So I take it this is your last week here?"

"Yes sir, it would seem that way. I will spend the rest of the week finishing my paperwork and getting everything all sorted out, if that's okay with you, Sir?"

"Yes, of course you can."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

Doctor Maura Isles, Assistant Medical Examiner in Washington, DC

Maura has been the assistant M.E. to Doctor James Lucas for 5 years and it was great...well besides the detectives that thought she was weird but she liked the doctor he was a nice man and never treated her badly, he was her role model.

James loved that she couldn't lie, it made figuring out why she was upset or acting weird so much easier, well that was until she got really good at bending the truth, that's when he started to worrying about her and when she started getting jumpy and trying to cover up bruises he could only guess what was happening so when he heard his friend in Boston was retiring as Chief medical examiner he made a call and got her an interview. It's been two months and she still hasn't told him what happened at that interview but he's noticed she started wearing long sleeves more and he was really getting worried, he needed to find out what was happening so he called her into his office to talk.

Her head poked in the door and she smiled sweetly at the older man behind the desk, "James?"

"Maura dear, please take a seat." He gestured to the couch in his office then got up to sit next to her. "I want to talk to you about what's been going on."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, James."

"Maura, you have been jumpy and I've seen bruises." she looked up at him and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head, "Please don't try to lie to me dear, I've been on this earth long enough to know a victim of domestic violence when I see one and honey you scream it."

"James…I…it's…"

he held up his hand to stop her, "I know what that big brain of yours is doing right now it's trying to think of a way of getting around this without lying, well that's not going to work, there is no way you can't lie about it because you aren't fine and you know that and I know that."

"I _am_ fine, James!"

"Bullshit! You are anything but fine, Maura!" he really didn't want to have to yell, he was hoping she would just accept his help without the fight but this is Maura and he should have known that wouldn't have happened.

"You know what James!? This is none of your business!" she got off the couch and walked to the door, "Now if you don't mind I'm going home." she stormed out of his office and right into the elevator.

When Maura got home she was met by the silence of an empty house. When she was younger she never thought she would ever be happy to come home to no one but that has changed she now cherished the time she has away from home because those are the times she's not scared that something will happen, her work has become her safe haven a place to hide out in when she doesn't want to come home to her life at home where she spends her days walking on eggshells worried one wrong word or one wrong move could make him mad and she would get hurt, she never would have thought that her life would be this bad, she read about woman being abused and never thought it would ever happen to her but it has and everything she thought back then was gone she doesn't get how she thought leaving the abuser would be so simple because it's not. She's read to many papers and to many reports to know what could happen to her, she's seen to many women on her table not to know what happens when they try to leave but she also knows that the outcome could end up the same if she doesn't leave…but how is she supposed to leave she has no place to go and Donald is a big man he could hurt her, he could hurt Bass but still the job in Boston was quietly calling her name showing her a new safe place to go, a new beginning of sorts but first she would have to leave Don and that's what scares her she could get killed…why can't it be as easy as she thought it would be when she was young and naïve when she thought it could never happen to her?

She walked in her kitchen and bent down next to her tortoise, "Let's get you out of here Bass." It took her about 15 minutes to pack Bass up and put him in her car and when she was done she ran back in to get her purse and keys before she brought her best friend down to her office where she knew he would be safe and she knew that James wouldn't mind taking care of him well she packed up some of her stuff to get ready to leave but she wanted to get Bass out of dodge before that incase Don came home well she was leaving; always safe to plan ahead. On her way out she was caught off guard by the sight of her boyfriend's car pulling into the drive way, 'he wasn't supposed to be home for two more hours.' She thought to herself. She froze with fear a she saw him walk towards her, 'what am I going to say!?'

"Hey Babe, what are you doing home so early?"

"I needed a break so I thought I would come and get Bass, you know how he hasn't been eating and I was getting worried about him so I just thought I would bring him down to the office so I can keep a close eye on him." she smiled at him trying to not seem like she's trying to hide anything

"Oh, I could have taken care of him for you."

"I thought you were still working and it's no big deal his already packed up so no need to worry."

"Okay Babe. When will you be home?"

"Uhh I'm not sure, I have some errands to run and I was going to get Dr. Lucas to keep an eye on Bass well I finished up some things before going back in."

"Okay well try not to be home too late I was planning on making us a romantic dinner to apologize for my behavior the other night."

"Oh that's not necessary, Don I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I feel bad, Maura, just be home for dinner, okay babe?"

"Okay." Maura kissed him on the cheek went to walk to her car only to be pulled back roughly by her wrist and into a kiss on the lips that she had no choice to comply to or she would just make Don angry. After the kiss Don let her leave.

* * *

Jane walked into her apartment, using her shoulder to hold her phone to her ear well she carried in the box filled with her stuff from her desk and the paperwork she still needed to fill out before she left for Boston this weekend,

After Jane had gotten used to the mellow ringing over the phone her Ma's voice rang through the speakers, "Janie!"

Which caused Jane jumped to at the loud yell of her Ma's voice over the phone and almost made her drop the box in her hands, "Geez Ma, no need to yell!"

"Is how you greet your mother?"

"Yeah sorry Ma, you just startled me." Jane said as she put the box on her kitchen counter.

"Hey remember you called me, young lady."

"I know, I know."

"Well me and your father were just discussing holiday plans and were wondering if you would be able to make it up here for thanksgiving?"

"Yeah that's what I was calling about–"

"But I really miss you, Janie! Wont your bosses let you get one day off?"

"Ma! Let me finish." Jane rolled her eyes as she took a seat on her sofa

"Okay, sorry honey, I just miss you."

"Maaa." Jane whined

"Okay, lips are sealed…go!"

"Thank you. Now like I was saying I called to tell you I will be able to make it to thanksgiving but if you don't mind setting a place for me at the table this Sunday that would be lovely too." Jane held her breath as she waited for her ma's reaction

"It's not nice to kid, Janie." Her mom scolded her

Jane couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh before she said, "I'm not kidding, Ma I am coming home this weekend because I need to go apartment hunting."

"Jane what are you saying?"

Jane let out another laugh, she would have figured her ma would have caught on by now, "Remember how I told you I put in a transfer with my boss last month?"

"Mmhmmm"

"Well he called me this morning to tell me the transfer went through, I'm going to be starting at the Boston PD next month so this is my last week with the NYPD…"

"You're moving back home!? Frank! Janie's movin' back home!"

"Ow! Ma don't yell in the phone." Jane laughed, she really couldn't be mad at her ma right now because honestly she couldn't wait to move back and see her family, she's really missed them and going to family dinners every Sunday and playing basketball with Frankie…she was happy to be going home.

"Sorry, Janie I'm just excited you are coming home."

"Me too, Ma…so do you mind setting a place for me this weekend?"

"Oh course not! You can stay here until you find a place…How long will you be staying here?"

"Until I find a place then I will be coming back to New York to pack up and move in. I'm hoping to get it all set before I have to start at BPD and thanks Ma."

"No problem, Janie. What time will you be arriving?"

"I'll be taking the train so I will probably be there between Sunday morning and Sunday afternoon depending on when I'm done all my paperwork."

"Okay Janie, call when you are leaving so we can pick you up from the train station."

"okay, Ma. I got to let you go now, I'll see you Sunday."

"Okay, Honey, see you Sunday. Love you!"

"Love you too, Ma…bye." Jane hung up the phone and stretched out on her couch relaxing before she had to do more paperwork. She let out a sigh and picked back up her phone, "Pizza for dinner, tonight!"

* * *

Maura pulled up to her house two hours later with a steady plan of how she was going to get away from Don without getting herself hurt –well at least she hoped– and with Bass safe at the office helped keep her nerves at bay.

She was just going to walk in there and tell him she was leaving and then get the hell out before he got too angry…yeah that should work… 'It's so not going to work…' she thought to herself but she was determined to leave…she had to or she would end up hurt or worse dead, 'yeah, well you could get yourself kill tonight too if you go in there with that half-baked plan.'

"Geez, Maura don't psych yourself out, you are going into that house and you are ending things." She mumbled her herself in the quite expanse of her car.

She took a deep breath before she exited her car and made her way into her house.

"Don!?"

"Right here." He said flatly

"Oh gosh!" Maura jumped when she saw him right in front of her, "I didn't see you there." 'crap he looks mad…abort mission! Abort!' her mind screamed at her,

"I called your office today, they said you weren't there."

'Crap…' "I told you I had errands to run." 'Breath...don't panic, Maura'

"If you weren't going to be at work then why did you bring your stupid turtle there?"

"He wasn't eating and I didn't want him to be alone and I knew Dr. Lucas wouldn't mind watching over him."

"I could have watched the damn thing!"

"You were supposed to be working! I already had him in the car when you showed up anyway and I know James will actually watch him and make sure he eats, unlike you!" 'Crap…you did it now…and you call yourself a genius.'

The force from the back of his hand hitting her cheek made her stumble backwards and her hand instinctively went up to hold her cheek, she stared up at him as he glared down at her small frame leaning against the wall for balance well her head was still spinning from the contact, the blood pumping in her ears from the release of adrenaline.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again! Do you hear me!?"

"Ye-yes…"

"Yes what!?"

"Yes sir." A tear ran down her cheek and her whole body was starting to shake with fear.

"That's my girl. Now go get cleaned up for dinner."

She nodded her head in response and stumbled to the bathroom, still a little off-balance from being hit. She shut the bathroom door behind her, she held onto the edge of the sink, bracing herself for what would look back at her in the mirror. She took a deep breath and looked up; her hair fell around her face, she had tears running down her cheeks and her lower lip was bleeding, 'how didn't I realize that before?' she thought to herself, she turned on the tap and filled her hands with cold water and leaned over the sink and carefully slashed her face with it in hopes of clearing her head well she cleans up her lip. 'This was not the plan, Maura. Time to stand up for yourself, even if you get hurt.'

"Babe, you okay in there!?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" she took one last deep breath before she exited the bathroom.

Dinner went by quietly, Maura not wanting to say anything to make him mad when there were sharp objects around. Now they were seated in the living room, he was watching a UFC match and she was sitting next to him fiddling with the ring on her finger, trying to find any way of getting the nervous feeling out of her system. 'You can do this.' She let out a sigh, 'I'm so not ready for this…' 'Yes you are!'

"D-don?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Can we talk?"

"When the fight's over."

She nodded her head and got up to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she took a few sips and finally she seems to have the courage, "No."

He turned to face her, "What was that?"

"I said no, we are going to talk now not when the fight's over." 'Just keep breathing.'

"No?"

"Yes, no; how many times do I have to say it?"

He let out a huff and got off the couch walking towards her; she was leaning against the kitchen counter, she was hoping that she looked calm when really she was using the counter to keep herself up because she was sure she was going to faint.

"One's enough."

"Rhetorical question, _Honey_" 'okay, when did I become so sassy?'

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…what did you want to talk about that involved me missing the fight?"

"I'm…ah…I'm…leaving."

"You're what!?"

"Leaving…" he started to advance on her and she moved, not wanting to be so close to the kitchen anymore.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"L-living room." She tried but he grabbed her by her arms and she let out a shocked yelp before her body gave into the fear again.

"No, you are staying right here, okay?" she nodded her head, her body frozen with fear, "Good girl…now what are you doing?"

"I-I'm le-leaving…I got a job out if town and I'm l-leaving."

"Are you now?" He asked her like she was a child.

His tone seemed to snap her out of her daze and she squirmed in his grasp, "Yes I am." She stated before she used her hands to push him away from her.

He wasn't expecting her to push him so he ended up stumbling a bit before he looked at her shocked, "you can't leave me!"

"Watch me!" she stated before she started walking away only to be roughly pulled back causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

She looked up at him from where she fell; he had a satisfied smirk on his face before he bent down next to her and pulled her up to her feet by her hair, she let out a yelp before he turned her around to face him then slammed her back into the kitchen counter, when she got her balance back she looked up at him and stated, "I'm not scared of you, anymore." But it only caused him to laugh and slam her into the counter again, her wrist that was holding her up slipped from the edge of the counter sending a shooting pain up her arm as the bone scraped against the hard wood counter top, her wrist now behind her back. When he saw the pain register on her face he pushed her one more time this time earning him a yelp from pain as her wrist got crushed between her back and the counter top, a tear ran down her cheek as the pain registered in her brain, she took a steadying breath as she regained her balance and held her hurting wrist against her chest.

"Still not scared of me, baby?"

She looked up at him her eyes turning to daggers with her glare before she spat at him, 'well if mother ever finds out I did that I'm dead…well not if he kills me first that is.' But even with the thoughts of her possible doom running through her head she still didn't give away the fear she knew she was feeling.

He grabbed her roughly by the hurt wrist eliciting a whimper to fall from her lips at the pain that flew through her body; he laughed at the reaction and gripped her wrist tighter and turned it causing her to scream at the pain of her bones cracking.

Her eyes shot up to meet his as he pulled her closer to him, her brain trying to think of an out, 'Groin! Knee him in the groin!' her mind yelled at her and she did exactly what her brain suggested and kneed him hard in the groin making him fall to the ground in pain well he used both hands to clutch his "man hood" and she took that chance to run for the door but he noticed her running and reached out for her ankle causing her to stumble and fall to the floor she heard her wrist crunch with the impact of all her weight landing on her it when she used her hands to catch her fall but with her boyfriend still in a heap on the floor next to her she kicked her foot out and hit him in the face using that time to stumble to her feet and run for her door, she grabbed her purse off the table by the door with her good hand without even stopping to think and ran straight to her car and drove on auto-pilot.

She was about a block away from work when she realized where she was going but instead of turning around and heading to a hospital she drove into the lot that leads right into the morgue and rushed in hoping nobody would see her as she ran through to James' office. When she got in she fell onto his couch and finally let out the tears that have wanted to fall for what felt like hours from both pain and fear.

The sound of sobbing coming from his office made him stop on his way out of the building he walked into his office and turned on the light, "What the– Maura? What's wrong?"

Maura's head shot up when she heard her name but when she saw it was James she let out another sob as she clutched her wrist to her chest. When he realized she was crying too much to talk he sat next to her on the couch and waited her out knowing that trying to hug her wouldn't help he placed a hand on her knee to show her he wasn't going anywhere then leaned back to wait out her tears wishing with all his might he could just hug her but instead he rubbed soothing circles on her back hoping those would calm her down, she looked over at James and to his surprise she fell into his arms and cried into his chest; he wrapped his arms around her and continued to rub her back until her sobs stopped and her breathing evened out, when she pulled back he smiled at her reassuringly and asked,

"What happened, Maura?" she looked up at him and his heart nearly broke, she had the beginnings of a black eye, her cheek was bruised, her lip was split and tears soaked her face,

"I-I got the j-job in B-Boston that you arranged for m-me…" a tear fell from her eye and she caught it with her good hand, "I-I told him I was le-leaving…that's why I got you to watch B-Bass…I knew if something went wrong he would be safe with you and I wouldn't need to worry about getting him out…and if something happened to me you would take good care of him…"

"Maura nothing is going to happen to you."

"If you didn't notice, James it already has!" she let out a sob and held her busted wrist to her chest, "I-I'm sorry, James I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"It's okay, dear I understand, you are under a lot of stress…" he noticed her holding her wrist to her chest and he asked, "Is your wrist okay?"

"I-I don't know…"

"What happened?"

"He pushed me up against the kitchen counter and my wrist got jammed between my back and the counter…h-he then grabbed it and turned it...then h-he tripped me when I was trying to run and I used it to catch myself and I heard it crack…I think it's only a fracture though…"

"We should get you to a hospital."

"Can we just wait a bit longer? I don't want to really talk about it right now…is that okay?"

"Of course, dear…you want anything to drink?"

"Water…"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

When he left the office she got up and made her way behind his desk where she knew Bass liked to hide and sat on the floor leaning against the drawers as she placed her good hand on his shell and spoke quietly, "It didn't go exactly as planned but I left and we are going to be safe now in our new home in Boston…our fresh start." She smiled at her pet tortoise and pet his shell she then leaned her head against the drawers and closed her eyes, the cold of the steel soothing her aching back.

James entered his office with a glass of water in his hand, when he didn't see Maura he looked around his office worried that she left but he then he saw two feet poking out from the side of his desk, he walked over to her and crouched down then whispered her name, not wanting to startle her. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled at the man, he smiled back and held out the glass of water for her to take. When she took the glass he sat down next to her and leaned against the side of the desk and they just sat in silence.

He's not sure how long they were sitting there for but when he looked over at Maura she was staring at her wrist that was now swollen and probably really hurting, he let out a sigh and said, "Can you let me take you to the hospital now?"

She looked over at him and smiled, "Just a few more minutes…"

"Okay but after that we are going, got it?" she only nodded her head as a reply and then closed her eyes trying to relax herself before she was bombarded with questions.

"Yo, Doc!"

Maura jumped at the sound of the voice and James just placed his hand on her arm to calm her down and whispered, "It's okay." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Why are you sitting on the floor? I thought you said you were too old for that stuff."

James tried getting off the floor before he let out a laugh and said, "Yes I do believe I have gotten too old for this…mind giving an old man a hand, Detective?"

"Sure." Detective Aaron Randal walked over to the doctor's desk and when he was standing where the doctor was seated he saw a young woman sitting on the floor, "Hi." He said to her and when she looked up at him his breath caught in his throat.

"Aaron, a little help"

"Right, sorry Doc." He helped him to his feet and the doctor held his back for a second as he stretched himself out, "I'm sorry Aaron but I haven't gotten to your autopsy yet…there was an emergency…" he glanced down at Maura who went back to staring at her wrist,

"It's okay, Doc we got a live one so she's keeping us a busy but the Captain sent me down here to check on Mrs. Davidson to see if you could prove that she was raped or not…we have her husband in for questioning and it's looking like he did it but there's no proof yet but her friends say he was beating her." He noticed Maura startle at the word and instantly felt bad, he looked at the Doc and he gave him a small nod,

"Maura, I'm going to go get the car warmed up…is it okay if Aaron stays with you?" he looked down at the woman who he noticed was slowly folding into herself, and again she just nodded as a reply. He patted Aaron on the shoulder and made his way to his car.

Detective Randal crouched down on the floor next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and replied, "I could be better but I could also be dead so in hindsight I'm pretty good."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Well I guess it's time I start talking, huh?"

"Usually helps." He smiled down at her

"So you work for the special victims unit?"

"Yeah, Detective Aaron Randal…what's your name?"

"Doctor Maura Isles…you should call your captain and tell him you got a new case…my boyfriend beat me when I tried to leave…well because he was beating me." Maura laughed bitterly.

"How long has it been going on?"

"6 months and 22 days."

"Want to tell me what happened tonight?"

"I came home and we got in a fight and I yelled back so he hit me…" she gestured to her face, "then after dinner we were watching TV…well he was watching a UFC match and I was trying to get up the courage to leave…I went into the kitchen to get water and that's when I told him I was leaving…he grabbed me when I tried to get out if the kitchen because I-I didn't feel safe…I pushed him away and it only made him more mad and when I tried to walk away he pulled me and I fell, he then pulled me to my feet by my h-hair…" she let out a sob and he placed his hand on her arm,

"We can continue this later if you want…or we can get you to the hospital and talk more there."

"Yeah…I'm sure James is waiting…do you need to call your boss?"

"I'll text my partner…let me help you up." He held out his hand and she used her good one and he helped pull her up.

When they got to the main floor of the precinct Maura hung her head so nobody could see her face but when she did she saw that she wasn't even wearing shoes and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle which turned into a full-blown laugh which ultimately got people's attention,

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked

"I'm n-not wearing any s-shoes…me! Not wearing shoes let alone walking around in public areas in bare feet…if you knew me you would be laughing too."

Aaron let out a laugh then said, "We are about to go outside…you want me to carry you to the car?"

Maura laughed as she shook her head, "Knowing James it is right out front so I won't have to walk far and I will make sure to watch my step."

When they got to the hospital Maura finished telling Aaron what happened, James holding her hand the whole time, she answered all of his questions with ease until the last one,

"Maura, has he ever raped you?" he asked again when he only got a shocked look the first time. James squeezed her hand and she let out a sigh…she really didn't see that question coming up. "I can get my partner in here if you don't feel comfortable talking to a man about it."

"No...no, it's okay…I…he…he never technically forced me…I just always did what he asked so I don't think not saying a yes or a no would really qualify as rape so I would have to say no, he never raped me." a tear fell from her eyes and she closed them to calm herself down again.

"Okay Maura…I'm going to go talk to my partner just outside but I'll be right back."

Maura nodded her head before she looked at James and said, "James I kind of want to be alone for this next part if you don't mind."

"Of course not, dear. I'll be right outside if you need me."

When the doctor was done giving her a checkup they took her down to X-ray to make sure her wrist wasn't broken. When they were all done her list of injuries were, a mild concussion, bruised back, a split lip and Barton's fracture (fracture dislocation of the radiocarpal joint) which was going to need surgery to put it back in place…which she wasn't too happy about but with the surgery there was a higher chance that her wrist would be just fine and well she was also just happy that it was her left wrist and not her right.

Maura sat on her hospital bed well her nurse prepped her for surgery and tried to reassure her, "There's nothing to worry about, dear, Dr. Richardson is one of the best at what he does…you're in great hands." But it did nothing to help her nerves; she just continued to fiddle with her hospital gown…she jumped when she felt someone touch her and she looked up to meet the sad apologetic eyes of her nurse, "I'm sorry, miss I didn't mean to frighten you…I just wanted to let you know your fathers here." Her eyes shot to the door in terror but when they got there her eyes met James and her heart slowed its rhythm and she smiled at her mentor.

"Hello Darling." James smiled at Maura as he entered the room, He turned his focus to the nurse and said politely, "Maura's not my daughter but I'm honored to even be considered as her father." The nurse smiled understandingly as she got ready to start Maura's IV

"Hi James…" Maura smiled at him but soon her focus dropped back down to her lap, "I-I've been thinking that after I'm released from the hospital I would…I would leave for Boston…the change of scenery might be good for me…"

"I agree, dear…but right now we have a more pressing decision to make."

"And what would that be?" her eyes meeting his again.

"Well picking out what color cast you are going to get, they have some pretty nice colors, I saw a hot pink out there, a nice purple one…hmmm what else do they have…"

"We have a very nice blue…ummm it's close to the color on the Dodgers jerseys."

"Maura you got a lot of really nice blue clothes…"

Maura laughed lightly, "I guess I'll go with the blue…you are right I have a lot of blue I can wear." Maura smiled,

"Well I'll let the doctor know your preference." The nurse smiled at them, "How do you know each other?" they reminded her of all the father daughter patients she's met,

"He's my boss." Maura smiled at James

"Well you got yourself a pretty great boss there, sweetie."

"Thank you; he's been a great friend." James smiled at her,

"And you have been the best assistant…I'm going to miss you when you leave…I think I'll even miss Bass." James laughed

"Well now that you mention him…I was wondering if you could watch him until I get settled…I don't think he would be too happy in a hotel room."

"I would love to watch him! You know I wouldn't say no to that." Maura's smile grew and her dimpled showed before the scab on her lip pulled and she let out a small wince and frowned.

"You okay, miss?" the nurse asked,

"Yes, I'm fine the scab on my lip just pulled."

"Okay, well it's time to go in."

"Okay…" Maura answered her nerves rushing back,

"Hey, I'll be right here when you come out." He reassured her; he placed a kiss to the top of her head and helped her into the wheelchair that would take her into the OR.

Maura smiled back at James and he waved her goodbye as the nurse wheeled her down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, buddy, fellow Sashian and communication extraordinaire; Jordan who was a lot of help with this chapter and who is really the reason this story is written because when I got the idea she fangirled and told to I had to do it HAHA so thank you, Jo for being your awesome, crazy and slightly dirty minded self :) you rock don't ever change :D yes I just quoted Lizzie Maguire but it's true, you rock and you shouldn't change :D HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, JO!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jane exited the subway onto the windy streets of New York, walking the rest of the way to the train station she took in the city that she grew to love over the last six years; it was late morning on a Sunday, the streets weren't any quieter than they always were but the honking of car horns, cursing and rushing people, the electronic hum of the busy city calmed her, she was going home…in three short hours she would be back in her old room listening to her Ma as she banged around in the kitchen making their traditional Sunday dinner, her Pop would be yelling at the TV well sipping on a beer and her little brother, Frankie will be bugging her for a game of one on one, they would tease and laugh…she was excited to see them but she was still nervous to be getting ready to start her life over, again. She took in a deep breath as she entered Penn Station. She looked around the station and smiled, she was going home.

Ticket in hand she made her way to her train, as she walked her phone vibrated in her pocket bringing her out of her quiet state, "Rizzoli."

"Janie!"

"Hi, Ma"

"When are you going to be here?"

"I'm at Penn Station now, Ma; I should be there in about three and a half hours if everything goes as planned."

"Okay Janie! We will be there to welcome you home!" Angela chirped in the phone

"Ma you guys don't have to come get me, I'm perfectly capable of taking a cab."

"Nonsense, Janie, don't be silly there's nothing that will stop us from picking you up from the station. I've been excited to see you all week I won't wait another minute to see you."

"Okay, Ma, just don't make a scene, okay?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"I know who you are, Ma that's why I'm sayin' it, no banners or balloons or anything that will draw any attention, please, Ma." Jane begged

"Of course, Janie, it will just be a normal family welcome, I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you."

"Thank you, Ma. I gotta let you go; I wanna get somethin' to eat before I get on the train."

"Okay Janie, love you! See you in a few hours!"

"Love you too, Ma." Jane hung up the phone and let out a sigh before she made her way to find a snack.

When Jane hung up the phone Angela let out a sigh and yelled to her husband, "Forget the sign, Frank! Janie torpedoed anything that might _embarrass_ her."

* * *

Maura was released from the hospital two days ago, Detective Randal and James made a plan to get her some things from home, she thought it was pretty extreme but still Randal and his partner staked out her house waiting for Don to leave and when he did they followed and James went in, they followed Don all the way to a sleazy bar on the corner of town. That's where they arrested him; kept him away from home well James packed her things, just a small suit case full, just enough to get her through a week, just enough of a reminder of the past that she still wishes she could forget. He packed up her safe, changed the locks, put a boot on his car, put cops outside her room, plain clothes officers outside the hospital…it was only for a day, a day of work to protect one of their own, that's what one of the officers had told her it was the first time she didn't feel so alone in that hospital, a reminder of what her life turned into every time she looked in the mirror. When it finally got too hard to look at herself it was time for her to leave, to start over, she would take a plane to New York City, then catch a train to Boston, it was a crazy plan but it made her feel safe…no way for him to track her.

James drove her to the airport, her stood by her side as she emptied her bank accounts, canceled her credit cards…she would pay cash, wouldn't leave a trace, it made her feel safe. At the secretly gates James kissed her on the cheek and promised to take care of Bass until she was settled and when she was he would drive down there. A new start, this was her new start but still the looks she got as she walked through busy halls reminded her of the pain, the reason she was running, so she kept her head down and walked.

Her arm in a sling, sunglasses pulled over her eyes to cover the bruise, long pants covered her legs and a long sleeve shirt covered by a black trench coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck and her small suitcase rolling behind her, that's how she entered Penn Station early Sunday morning, ticket tucked in her sling, and hair acting as a shield as she walked through the crowed

* * *

It had been one week, she has officially lived in Boston for one week… sleeping in her old pink canopy bed, listening to her Ma and Pop fight, getting woken  
up in the morning by the sound of her ma banging around the kitchen; one week and she was officially going insane. So that morning her brother Frankie picked her up from home and they spent the morning driving around and looking at apartments that were close to headquarters and in her budget.

By late afternoon they hit the last building, agreeing that if this one wasn't it she would be staying on Frankie's couch until she found a place. It was a small residential building the front had an old-timey look to it but the inside was new, the walls were painted an eggshell white, wooden stairs with a dark brown painted metal railing. Jane smiled at Frankie as they were led up the stairs by the landlord to the second floor apartment, when they entered Jane took it all in, it had an open kitchen with a wooden counter top, she looked around the apartment and fell in love, this was her home she could already see where all her stuff would go, she smiled at Frankie then at the landlord who smiled back,

"How much?"

"Twelve hundred a month."

"Could I have a moment to look it over and decide?"

"Of course, I'll be in my office just come and let me know what you decide." He smiled at them left shutting the door behind himself.

"So Janie, what do you think? You going to take this place or are you takin my couch?"

"I love it Frankie! I can already see where I will put my piano, I can see it all coming together in my mind… it's perfect."

"I think you should take it, Janie. You will be making enough money and I know you got enough now…this place is actually under your budget." Frankie smiled at his big sister.

"Yeah, you're right, Frankie."

"I think the TV would look great right there." Frankie said pointing to the front of the room just in front of a window,

"That's exactly what I was thinking! The couch will go right here," Jane pointed to the middle of the living room where they were standing, "it's a perfect vantage point and it leaves the rest of the house open."

"Yeah! Janie this place will look great!" Frankie gushed, "So you're getting' it?"

"Defiantly." Jane smiled at her brother and they made their way down to the lobby to go discuss the payments with the landlord.

* * *

**One ****Month ****Later**

Maura was sitting on the kitchen floor of her new house, she was leaning her back against the cupboards of her kitchen island and staring into her empty living room; she had just moved in and has yet to get any furniture, leaving the house with an eerie feeling that helped the small panic and feelings of being alone build up in her chest.

She looked around again and her eyes fell on her suitcase that she kept in the living room, where she slept until her bed came, she also found sleeping close to an exit made her feel safe. But right now she felt scared and alone in her big empty house and her suitcase was calling her name. She looked down at her pyjama clad body and slippered feet and smiled toward her suitcase. She pulled herself up off her floor and fixed the placement of her sling to its proper position and walked across the room to grab some clothes to change into.

Maura arrived at BPD about an hour later in a pair of black slacks, a royal blue blouse, her black trench coat and a pair of black Lui Vinton high heels. She walked up to the desk officer and smiled at him.

"Hi there, I'm here to see Doctor William Green."

"Of course, Ma'am. And your name would be?"

"Doctor Maura Isles."

"There a convention in town I don't know about?" the officer laughed as he picked up his desk phone, "Doctor Green, there's a young woman here to see you… her name's Maura Isles…mmmhmm…okay doc, will do." He hung up the phone and smiled at Maura who seemed to be looking at him with a confused look on her face, "The Doc said to send you down…I'll get one of our officers to show you the way, Doctor. Oh and welcome to BPD." He smiled and waved his hand to signal over an officer.

"Thank you, Officer." She smiled at the man and looked over her shoulder to see a young man walking up to them his phone to his ear as he finished up a phone call.

"Yeah, Ma I'll make sure Janie eats…I gotta go, I've got work to do…No Ma, I just gotta help the desk officer with something…yes I'll be careful… and I'll tell Janie to be too…yeah love you too, Ma." And with that he hung up his phone and smiled at the other officer who was giving him a knowing look, "Hey Peters, what can I do for ya?"

"I need you to escort Doctor Isles down to see Doctor Green."

"Of course. Oh! And Peters, when you see Jane could you tell her to call my Ma she's been bugging me all morning. Now I see why Jane doesn't answer her calls anymore…"

"Yup, will do Frankie." the desk officer said with a laugh

"Thanks, man. I'll see ya later."

"Yup! And have a good first day Doctor Isles."

"Thank you, Officer Peters, you have a good day as well." She smiled at the other officer and followed him to the elevator, "Doctor Maura Isles." She stuck out her hand to shack the officers,

"Officer Frankie Rizzoli."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and they fell into a silence as they waited for the elevator. Maura rolled her left shoulder feeling her arm getting stiff. 'First thing I do when I get down there is take off this damn sling!' Maura thought to herself.

Frankie watched the young doctor from the corner of his eye, she didn't look much older than him; her eyes had a sad look to them and she kept rolling her shoulder and making an annoyed look. He noticed the sling earlier and was wondering about it but he could tell by the way she was getting annoyed at it that she didn't have it for long and that it was probably her first time having to wear one.

"How long you been in that thing?"

"Excuse me?" Maura asked confused

"The cast…how long have you been in it?"

"Oh…a month and one week."

"Damn, you still got a lot of time before it comes off?" He asked before they entered the elevator.

"Yeah… about another five months."

"What did you do to it?"

Maura felt the slight panic rise in her throat but she pushed it down quickly and replied, "I fell."

"Ouch…My sister Jane fell and broke her wrist skating once…she complained about the cast and sling until they took it off then she complained about physical therapy." He laughed lightly and Maura just stared at him for a few seconds until she realized he gave her an out of this conversation.

"This the Janie you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah…it's her second week at BPD and my Ma's driving us both crazy." He laughed again

"So she's a rookie?"

"No, she's a detective; she just transferred back here from New York."

Maura nodded her head and focused on the elevator doors and watched as they rolled open and she stepped out, Frankie put his hand on the door to stop it from closing and smiled,

"The morgue is right through those doors." he said then pointed to a pair of double doors down the hall. "It was nice meeting you, Doctor Isles and welcome to Division 1." He shot her a small smile before he stepped back and the doors shut.

'Well the people seem nice here…' Maura thought to herself as she pushed open the doors to the morgue. "Hello?" Maura called as she entered the room.

A small man in light blue scrubs and a lab coat came from around a corner, "Maura, I wasn't expecting you until next month..."

"I know but something happened so I moved earlier then I thought I would have and well it's just been awfully lonely in my new place. And you said you wanted to spend a few days showing me the ropes and having me get comfortable with the place...well now you have a month." She smiled at the man and rolled her shoulder.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked when he noticed the sling.

"Oh…I fell, it's just a fracture…it should be healed in about five months."

"Oh dear…why don't we go sit in my office and you can stretch out that arm."

"Okay, thank you." She followed him into his office and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "So Doctor is it okay if I stay here and watch some autopsies…I'm still capable of assisting, I just can't do a full autopsy with the cast on."

"Oh, of course Maura. I would love the company and you could get comfortable in the environment before you start…you can also meet the other M.E's because I'm sure you will need someone to be doing the autopsies while you heal."

"Yes, thank you Doctor Green."

"Now, why don't you do get changed and meet me in autopsy."

"Okay. Thank you again, Doctor."

"It's my pleasure and Maura, please call me William."

"Yes, of course, Doc-William." She smile at him, "Ah where do you keep the extra scrubs?"

"Right through there and in a small closet."

"Thank you. I'll be out shortly."

About fifteen minutes later Maura entered the autopsy room in a pair a black scrubs, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of her head and a pair of flats, her arm was out of the sling and the blue cast stood out against the dark color of the scrubs.

"Okay, Maura, the gloves and smocks are over there and after you put those on you can come here and help me."

"Yes, Doctor…I mean William." She gave an awkward smile and went to put on her smock and gloves.

"Oh and Maura, there are some extra slings in the supply closet that you can use so you don't have to worry about your cast."

"Okay, thank you, I'll go find one." When Maura got back Doctor Green wasn't there and the body of a young woman was on the table still fully clothed. There was a note next to the body and it read, "Maura, I got a call I needed to take in my office. Could you please process Miss Sánchez for me."

Maura took a deep breath and quickly got ready before she started processing the victim on the table, she placed the clipboard on the top of the table and started writing down the information. About half way through she took off the sling and placed it on the opposite table so she could process the victim better. She had just picked up the clipboard to write down some information when she heard a man yelling coming from outside the autopsy doors. Her heart started speeding up and she could feel her breathing getting shallow, the clipboard fell from her hands and hit the floor.

"How could you let this happen to her, Korsak!?" a female voice yelled before the autopsy doors burst open and the sudden move sent Maura to the floor hiding behind the table trying to control her breathing.

"I didn't let anything happen, Rizzoli!" a small sob left Maura's throat echoing in the room,

"Wait, Korsak did you hear that?"

"Hear what!"

"Well, if you would just shut up for thirty seconds you would hear it!" Jane yelled back and soon they both heard a small scared squeak from inside the room. "Hello? Anybody in here?" when there was no answer Jane took a quick look around the room and spotted the sling on the other table.

"I'll go see if I can find the doc..."

"Okay, I got this." Jane said when she heard another sob coming from by the autopsy table, Korsak nodded his head and left the room.

Jane walked around the table and saw a woman on the floor. The only thing Jane could see of her was a pair of black scrub bottoms, the pale blue of the smock and golden hair in a ponytail falling around her face. Jane moved in front of Maura and lightly placed a hand on her knee, Maura jumped and looked up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes and a concerned smile, "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Maura nodded her head unable to speak through her heavy breathing.

"Hey, it's okay just breathe…" Jane coached as she rubbed Maura's leg.

After a few minutes Maura's breathing calmed down and she managed to get out a few words, "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Jane said as she leaned against the table next to Maura and stretched out her legs, "What happened?"

"You startled me…" Maura said. They were silent for a few seconds then Maura asked, "Could you untie me?" she smiled and turned her back towards Jane.

"Oh…yes of course." Jane quickly untied the strings at the back of the smock, "Okay, done."

"Thank you." Maura smiled slightly then pulled the smock from her arms revealing to Jane the bright blue cast and while Maura worked on pulling off the gloves Jane caught sight of writing at the top of her cast, it read, 'Detective Aaron Randal #34427' the numbers were written under the name and Jane wondered why she had a detectives name and badge number written on her cast.

With the latex gloves off Maura whipped away the tears from her cheeks and looked over at Jane, she caught her eyes on her cast and moved it to sit in her lap.

"Sorry…" Jane muttered before she cleared her throat and introduced herself, "Jane Rizzoli." she stuck out her right hand to shake given that the other woman's left hand was in a cast.

"Oh! You're Jane Rizzoli. I met your brother earlier, he's very nice. I'm Doctor Maura Isles, by the way. I'll be replacing Doctor Green when he retires next month."

"That's cool…so how did you hear about me?"

"Your brother was on the phone with your mother…but at that point you were just Janie," Jane let out a groan and covered her face with her hands, "Oh, no need to be embarrassed." Maura smiled at Jane

"So how did you figure out I was Jane Rizzoli?"

"Your brother noticed my arm and told me about the time you broke your arm skating and also told me you just transferred here from New York."

"Well, I am slightly relieved that he chose that story instead of any of my other falls." Jane laughed with a slight wink towards Maura, "So you're going to be the new chief M.E.? You seem a little young."

"Oh! Yes, I am a lot younger then most but that's because I skipped a few grades in high school and started university and medical school quite young as well."

"So you are what, a genius or something?"

"You only need 130 points to be considered a genius."

"Ahhh and a modest one too." Jane laughed and Maura smiled slightly at her, "Well the homicide unit will be thrilled; having a beautiful woman whose also genius as their new M.E."

"Thank you?"

"So Doc when do you get this thing off?" Jane tapped on the cast to signify what she was talking about.

"Oh in about five months."

"How do you do autopsies with that thing on?"

"I don't."

"Hmmm well that must make being a medical examiner quite difficult." Jane laughed

"Well not really, it doesn't change my job I just won't be performing any full autopsies by myself, I will simply just assist or observe."

"Right..."

Maura was about to answer when Doctor Green's voice came from down the hall. "Maura!" she jumped at the sound but answered

"Over here, William." She looked back over at Jane and smiled,

"James is on the phone, I called him when detective Korsak told me someone was crying in here…he wants to talk to you."

"Of course, tell him I'll be right there." Maura said before she got to her feet, "Well it was nice meeting you detective, but you will have to excuse me."

"Uh yes, of course. I'll see you around Maura." Jane smiled and the professional look Maura had put on her face had dropped and turned into a bright smile showing off a single dimple before she turned and made her way to the office.

* * *

"She okay, Rizzoli?" Korsak asked her as they stood on the other side of the room while Doctor Green started the autopsy and Maura was on the phone in his office.

"Yeah, I think she will be…she said we just frightened her but I think there's something more…she had a detectives name and badge number written on her cast."

"She is a medical examiner she probably knows lots of cops."

"Yeah, but tell me this Korsak, if Doctor Green broke his arm would you sign your name and badge number on it?"

"Well I guess I wouldn't but what's the matter he probably just didn't know what to write."

"It is the only signature."

"Okay…I guess that's a little weird…maybe he's just worried about her, I know some officers who put their information on victims or witnesses casts so if anything happens to them or if they show up to a precinct the other officers will call to tell them."

"You think she's a victim?"

"Could be but hey it could also her boyfriend's weird way of saying she's his."

"I guess…who's James?" Jane wondered

"He's one of Doctor Green's old friends from medical school. According to the Doc she used to work for him and about four months ago James called and recommended her for his replacement."

"Hmm…did you hear what they were talking about on the phone?"

"Ahhh well I think James was worried because the doc had to keep telling him to calm down and when he did he wanted to know what happened and when the doc couldn't tell him anything he asked to talk to her."

"Okay…I'm going to go check on her, maybe see if she wants to get a drink to calm her nerves."

"Okay kid…Oh! And Jane you were good today…if we close this case I might just put a word in with the captain and recommend you join homicide."

"Awe, Korsak and I thought you hated me."

"Funny, kid. Meet me upstairs when you are done with girl talk."

"Shut up, old man." Jane laughed and made her way to the office she was just going down the hall when she heard Korsak, "Hey, William, I'm going upstairs; call me if you find anything."

"Sure thing, Vince." She heard the doctor reply.

Jane got to the door of the office and was about to knock when she heard Maura talking,

"James I'm fine…I was just startled…ugh it's just a panic attack, James there's nothing to worry about…yes I'm going to see her…James I know."

There was a slight pause in the conversation and she heard Maura let out another sigh, "You didn't need to call him, James…I know you were worried but you don't need to call Detective Randle every time I have a panic attack or I'm scared…James…" she let out an exasperated sigh then said, "Hi Aaron…no I'm fine, really there's nothing to worry about…just let me know when you have an update on the case…you do? What is it?...oh…well I don't know if I can do that…yes I'll think about it but please let me know if I have to testify or not…yes I'll work with her so I can be ready in case I have to…I got to go, tell James goodbye for me." Maura said before she hung up the phone and let out another sigh and rested her head in her right hand.

Jane knocked lightly on the door then walked in bending down in front of Maura, who was sitting on the chair in front of the desk. She placed her hand on Maura's knee and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really…" came Maura's quiet reply

"You wanna maybe go get something to drink and talk or not talk about it?"

"Yeah, I would like that…just let me get changed."

"Of course, I'll wait here for you."

"Okay…" Maura turned around as she was leaving, "and Jane," when the detectives eyes met hers she continued, "Thank you." Jane only smiled as a response and with that Maura left to go get changed.

When Maura came out Jane smiled and then led the way to the elevator, "You clean up nice, Doctor." Jane smiled

"Thank you, Jane."

* * *

When they were finally seated with their drinks at a table in a small café down the road Jane asked, "So how long have you been in Boston?

"About a month, how about you?"

"About the same, I started working last week for drug and gangs but right now I'm helping homicide with a case…that's why me and Korsak, were fighting…our C.I. was murdered and well I got a little unwound."

"I can understand why you would be upset."

"Yeah…" Jane ran a hand through her hair and smiled at Maura, "I'm sorry about scaring you."

"It's okay…I'm fine now." Maura smiled and took a sip of her tea, "So why did you transfer from the NYPD?"

"I missed home and my career in wasn't going very far there."

"I see…"

"Yeah…my Ma's thrilled about it, but one of the first things she did when I got settled was set me up on a blind date." Jane shudder slightly

"Well, that was nice of her." Maura said with a big smile on her face

"Not really." Jane growled and the smile on Maura's face fell,

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it's not like it was your idea…wait, was it?" Jane joked hoping to make the other woman laugh

"I did not! I just met you today, how would that even be possible." Maura said in astonishment

"It was a joke, Maura." Jane laughed

"Oh…of course…" Maura blushed at her mistake, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at detecting humour and sarcasm…"

"Hey, it's okay Maura, it wasn't that funny anyway." Jane smiled at her reassuringly, "So how are you liking it in Boston?"

"It's nice but honestly I haven't been out much, it's hard to do a lot when you're injured."

"Ahhh I know the feeling but if you ever need help or company I'm free, you know since I just move back here myself."

"Thank you, Jane, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Jane smirked then said, "Hand me your phone."

"Why?" Maura asked as she dug for her phone in her purse

"Just give it." Jane laughed and took the offered phone from Maura and entered her number into it then sent herself a quick text so she would have Maura's number as well. "Now you have my number," there was a chime from Jane's phone on her hip, "and I have yours" she handed back Maura's phone and Maura smiled at her phone then at Jane, "what's with the smile?"

"Does this make us friends?"

"Well I would hope so, I don't just give my number to anybody." Jane smiled when Maura broke into a full grin showing off perfect teeth and a dimple. 'She looks beautiful…wait did I just think that?' Jane thought to herself, "Come on, Maur we better get back to work."

"Yes, we should…thank you, Jane…for everything."

"No problem, Maura."

And with that they headed back to work.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading and thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added this story to your favorites and alerts! And I look forward to hearing what you all think of it :)**

**Love ya,**

**Angeii.K**

**PS: I'm sorry for any mistakes :P**


End file.
